


The Nomad

by TigerMultiverse



Series: RWBY stories [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Other, People Need Hugs, Qrow is the Summer Maiden, Summer Maiden Qrow Branwen, future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: In which Qrow is the Summer Maiden and the story plays out way differently.
Relationships: James Ironwood & Lynn Ironwood (OC), Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen & Leilah Monochrome (OC), Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: RWBY stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885963
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Nomad

The sound of owl hoots and footfalls graced Qrow’s ears as he walked down the dirt road, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, Harbinger resting at the small of his back. 

Dark, gloomy clouds covered the sky, thunder echoing off in the distance. 

Even with the somber weather, Qrow felt peaceful, he didn’t even think about his semblance as he continued walking. Normally, he would need the buzz of alcohol to take his mind off of his Bad Luck, but he promised his girls he would stop. 

Now, he’s been three years sober. It was pretty hard, but with Leilah, Yang, Ruby, and Tai by his side helping Qrow at every turn, he persevered. 

Qrow smiled as he walked down the path, heading to Beacon from the Industrial District after dealing with a small pack of Ursa Grimm with Tai, the former having offered to go with him but Qrow said he didn't have to, sending his brother back to Patch. His aura wasn’t too low, but it would be good if he didn’t fight for a little while. 

A twig snapped. 

Qrow turned his head and stopped. 

Everything was quiet, nothing in sight, but Qrow knew better than that. His red eyes scanned the tree line as the silence dragged on. One of his hands went to the small of his back and grasped Harbinger’s handle. Just a second later, a man jumped out from the trees and at Qrow. He giggled maniacally as the shapeshifter leaped out of the way and swung Harbinger at him. The man smiled insanely as he deflected each of the great swords hits with his arms blades, Qrow switched Harbinger into shotgun mode and fired. The attacker jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away in a crouch. 

Qrow lowered his weapon and glared at his attacker, immediately recognizing the manic grin and scorpion tail. “Tyrian,” Qrow growled, making the Faunus laugh again. 

“Qrow Branson,” Tyrian giggled. “Such a joy to see you again!”

“Can’t say the same.”

Just as Qrow said that Hazel Rainart came out of the trees behind the shapeshifter, electricity and Burn dust crystals shoved into his arms. Qrow turned so that his sides were facing the two men, looking between them. 

“Enough talk. You know what we want, Branwen.” Hazel grunted hands clenched into fists. 

Tyrian giggled, crouching down as his smile grew. Hazel shifted his feet and bared his teeth, Qrow stayed in place, his grip on Harbinger growing tighter. The wind blew and Tyrian pounced. Qrow blocked him with his sword and pushed him away just as Hazel came up behind him, the fire covered fist heading straight for Qrow’s head. 

He bent backward to avoid the blow and flipped back onto his feet. He shifted Harbinger into scythe form and swung at Hazel left and right until Tyrian rejoined the fight. Qrow held his own against the two, moving fluidly to dodge their attacks while landing harsh blows of his own. 

However at one point, Tyrian managed to knock Harbinger out of his hands. Just then Hazel punched Qrow in the abdomen with a fire covered fist, knocking him back a few feet. 

Qrow groaned as he laid on the ground. He pushed himself up onto his knees and looked up at Tyrian and Hazel, the two ready for another round. 

Tyrian giggled, watching as Qrow stood up, his red eyes closed as he breathed in deeply, concentrating. He took a few deep breaths, the air around them beginning to speed up and heat, Qrow opened his eyes and beautiful red flames burst from his red eyes. Staring coldly at the two men, Qrow created a scythe made of fire and twirled it around a couple of times, showing first hand just how good he is. 

“There it is! Hahahahahaha!” Tyrian laughed. 

“The power of the Summer Nomad,” Hazel said in slight awe, he couldn’t help but be a little impressed. 

Without wasting a second, Qrow shot forward and swung at Tyrian, making him jump back, before swinging at Hazel, managing to hit the behemoth in the stomach. 

With the Summer Nomad powers combined with his skills, Qrow was faster and stronger. He tries not to rely on his powers, only using them when needed. 

The fight dragged on for some time, Qrow displaying his elemental powers as well as his control over them. Tyrian and Hazel held off against his powers well, but Qrow knew that their auras were running low. His aura was too, but he could keep fighting even when that happened. 

Qrow’s weapon clashed against Tyrians, pushing against him before punching and kicking Tyrian, making his aura shatter and leaving him panting on the ground. 

He panted, glaring down at the faunus before sidestepping to avoid Hazel’s punch, shooting him with Harbinger. As Qrow adjusted his posture, a fireball came flying at him and he jumped out of the way. When he landed, he looked up and his red eyes met amber ones. Cinder Fall smirked at the shapeshifter, her eyes briefly flickering behind him. 

Footsteps came from behind him and Qrow barely managed to turn around in time to see Tyrian running up to him, his previously yellow eyes glowing purple with a crazy smile on his face, his scorpion tail raised. 

Qrow wasn't fast enough, Tyrian’s tail shot forward and cut him in his abdomen, his aura shattering as he cried. 

He collapsed on the ground, holding his side as he withered in pain, the poison going through his system. Qrow groaned, looking down to see blood seeping from the large gash on his side. Hazel and Tyrian appeared at his sides and tightly held his arms, Qrow lifted his head and glared at Cinder, his eyes once again glowing with flames as she pulled a long white glove over her right arm, a red symbol on the backhand of it. 

“You were very impressive for the Summer Nomad’s powers,” Cinder said, looking directly into Qrow’s burning red eyes. “But I’m afraid your time is up.” 

Cinder held her palm out to Qrow, a Beetle Grimm coming from the palm and shooting black tendrils at his face and latching on. Qrow screamed out in pain as he felt his power begin to slowly drain away. 

He felt weak, his eyes dulled and the fires dissipated, just as he was close to fainting a gunshot rang out and all he knew was darkness. 

A bullet slammed into Hazel’s bag of dust, causing an explosion as a person shot forward and cut the black tendrils connecting Cinder and Qrow, immediately pushing Cinder away after. 

Just before Qrow’s motionless body hit the ground, someone else caught him, one hand gloved and the other bare. James looked down at his friend in concern, the Summer Nomad letting out small whimpers of pain. Lynn straightened up, Enigma’s Aura and Fire clenched in her grip. 

The Commander showed no fear as Cinder glared hatefully at her. Lynn had severed the connection before Cinder could get even a half of his powers. Hazel and Tyrian stood up, prepared to fight but knew that just Lynn could kick their asses, she was exceptionally skilled in battle, and in addition to that their auras were shattered. Cinder knew this too, so with an exclamation of rage, she slashed her sword down on the ground, bringing up a cloud of dust and once it cleared, the three were nowhere to be found. 

Lynn exhaled, turning around to see her brother holding a gravely injured Qrow close to his mismatched body. Qrow was so pale and there were some scars on his face from where the Beetle Grimm latched onto him. 

James looked so afraid and concerned, and Lynn couldn't help but think Qrow looked so small like that. Vulnerable and weak. 

Thunder echoed from the distance. “We should go, James. It’s going to rain.” Lynn whispered, sheathing Aura. James lifted his eyes and stared into Lynn’s. He nodded. 

“How is Qrow?” 

“He’s alright, we gave him medicine for the poison. But whatever Cinder was trying to do...it put him in a coma.”

“Brothers…”

“Tai…”

“No. I...I should have gone with him. He’s my brother, I should have had his back.”

“Tai, what happened wasn't anyone's fault! It's Cinder’s fault! She did this!”

“I should have gone with him!”

“Stop it, Tai!” 

Ozpin watched from his office desk as Taiyang paced, Lynn and James on either side of his office, the three of them talking heatedly. 

After Lynn and James brought Qrow back to Beacon, he was immediately taken to the hospital and treated for his injuries. Once he was stable, Tai came to Beacon to see how the Nomad was after Ozpin called him. Glynda was back at Patch, promising to watch Leilah, Yang, and Ruby until Tai came back. 

James and Lynn were still shaken by what happened over five hours ago, the General had shed his coat and taken his glove off, leaving the hand of his prosthetic arm bare. 

“Taiyang.” Ozpin’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere, making the three occupants turn their heads to look at him. “Calm down and sit. Your eyes are turning red.”

True to his words, Tai’s previously blue eyes were replaced with a rageful red. He took a couple of deep breaths before nodding and almost collapsing on the couch, he hung his head between his knees and breathed, trying to calm down. 

“Now,” he said calmly. “Lynn is right. This wasn’t our fault. The blame lies with Cinder Fall.”

“About her, what was she doing to Qrow?” Lynn asked, sounding so tired Ozpin was surprised she didn't collapse. 

“Well, from what you and James have told me, she was attempting to steal the powers of the Summer Nomad.”

“But...how?”

“The glove she used, Salem probably made it to take away the powers of a Maiden or Nomad. Cinder had only taken a small amount of his power when the connection was cut, but that was enough to put Qrow into a coma.” 

Silence filled the office. 

Tai looked like he was close to tears, his teammate almost died, he almost lost his brother like he did Summer. The thought squeezed his heart and his hands began to shake. Lynn noticed this and moved to sit next to him on the couch and laid a hand on his shoulder, slightly leaning into his body to show comfort. 

James watched this and his head lowered, he was sitting on the other couch aside from them. 

“So… what now?” Tai took a deep, shaky breath before addressing Ozpin.

“Cinder is after the Summer Nomad powers now, she only got a small bit of his powers before James and Lynn intervened. In time, the powers will return to Qrow, but if he dies Cinder will become the Summer Maiden.” Ozpin explained to the three. “Qrow is in danger, and since he's vulnerable and in a coma, the danger is higher. He isn't safe here, and he won’t be safe in Patch.”

“But, where will he be safe?” Tai questioned.

“Well, I think it would be wise if Qrow were taken to Atlas for treatment.”

“Atlas…? But-” Tai began but cut off.

“He’ll be safe there, Tai,” Lynn said, looking at her friend earnestly. 

“Yes, he’ll be looked after by trusted personnel and kept in a private room.” James finished for his sister, leaning a bit forward to look Tai in the eyes boldly. “We’ll keep him safe. We promise.”

After a minute, Tai nodded gently, his eyes returning to a sky blue color. 

The next day, Lynn and James had a group of their knights escort Qrow to Atlas, where he would be given the best care by Dr. Polendina and monitored by trusted personal. It was unknown how long Qrow would need to be in Atlas until he regained his strength, but hopefully, it wouldn’t be too long. Tai had to tell the girls about Qrow, about how he was hurt and would be away for a while. They were really sad by the news, but they understood.


End file.
